


Two Thoughts on One Person

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Murder, Pining, Unrequited Love, and describing it slightly, they are literally killing people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Just a little prompt I wrote forever ago and need to get out





	Two Thoughts on One Person

To Wilford, Antisepticeye was perfect. He murdered without care, his moves graceful as his blade flashed and the woman in front of him fell. He let loose a high giggle, teleporting behind a young man, thrusting his knife right between the ribs. 

Wilford laughed along, sending a shot through the skull of a man coming up behind Anti with a sword. Anti turned towards the pink man and sent a kiss his way, batting his eyes. Wilford teleported over, leaning heavily on Anti as Yan decapitated the last of the enemy. The man grabbed the demon by the face and kissed him, slipping his tounge in. They drew away after a moment, Wilford glancing over to see Dark look angry.

He shrugged and payed attention to his special demon, focusing on how his eyes glinted black every so often, the way his throat bleed nonstop, the way he smiled as though filled with glee with each and slebery swish of his knife. Wilford was in love with a virus who would do anything for his own family.

To Dark, Antisepticeye was the bane of his existence. He murdered without any care for consequences, and he was too good with the knife and hardly any other weapons. His high giggle was too grating on the ears as he stabbed a man, the laugh blocking out the dying screams of the man.

Dark rolled his eyes as his aura whipped out at a man about to stab Wilford, who had been preoccupied with the man going after Anti. Dark watched as Anti sent a kiss towards the human, his aura instantly killing the five humans around him. He watched as Wilford teleported over and kissed the mistake, messily slipping his tongue in. Dark watched the love of his life get kissed by another man. 

Dark despised the way his eyes glinted black, not letting him see where the glitch was looking. Hated how messy his throat wound was as it never stopped bleeding. The way he took too much pleasure from killing. Dark was filled with loathing, for a virus who would kill the demon's family without a shred of remorse.


End file.
